sound_effects_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. A similar sound effect, Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE, can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library. Basic InfoEditar *'First recorded': 1990 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': November 8, 1990 *'First heard': Dancin' Homer (The Simpsons episode) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect DescriptionEditar Medium Exterior Crowd Applause Of About 30-40 People, With Cheers And Hoots. More Active Than FX 4. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound EffectEditar *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Used InEditar TV ShowsEditar *30 Rock (Heard once in Season 4.) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) *Action League Now! (Heard once only in "Roughing the Passer" along with PE140401; just the portion before the whistling.) *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Princess Day".) *Aladdin: The Series *Andi Mack (Heard once in "We Were Here".) *The Angry Beavers (Heard once in "H2 Whoa!".) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *All Grown Up! *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Only heard in "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" intros.) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Robolympics".) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard once in "Respect" and "Courage".) *Age of Empires Toons (Heard once in "Who doesn't Dance, Dance".) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Mothers", "The Others", and "The Gripes".) *America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard in one episode of the 2014-2015 season. Just the portion before the whistling.) *Animaniacs *American Dad! (Heard once in "Adventures in Hayleysitting".) *American Dragon: Jake Long *Arthur *Atomic Puppet *Austin & Ally (Heard once in "Buzzcuts & Beginnings".) *Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Otis for Mayor".) *Barney & Friends *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Ben 10 (Heard twice in "The Unnaturals".) *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Big Blooper".) *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Guy and Rusty: The Boy Robot *Big Hero 6: The Series *Big Time Rush *Blue's Clues *Bob’s Burgers *Bobby's World (Heard once in "Back to the Furniture".) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bonkers (Heard once in "Going Bonkers".) *Bordertown *Boy Meets World *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Breadwinners *Brickleberry (Heard once in "Squadbitts") *Brum *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "We Totally Rock!", "The Spring Chicken is Coming!" & "Bubble Duckies". Head twice in "Swimtastic Check-Up!".) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *The Buzz on Maggie *The Casagrandes *CatDog (Heard once in "Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye" and "Battle of the Bands".) *Captain N and the New Super Mario World (Heard once in the intro.) *Captain Star *Catscratch *Chalkzone *Chuggington (Heard twice in "Winter Whiteout".) *Chowder *Clarence *Class of 3000 *The Cleveland Show *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *Cow and Chicken *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Shadow of Courage".) *Criminal Minds (Heard twice in "A Family Affair".) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Heard once in "Frame by Frame".) *Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George's Home Run".) *Dancing with the Stars: Juniors (Just the beginning before the whistling is heard in "Week 2: Song From The Year I Was Born".) *Danny Phantom *Darkwing Duck *Destroyed in Seconds *Dexter's Laboratory *Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow *Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings *Disney's House of Mouse (Heard in "Daisy's Debut", "Not Too Goofy", and "The Stolen Cartoons".) *Dog City *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Dot *Doug *Duckman *Dragon Booster *Drawn Together *Elena of Avalor *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Heard once in "The Dreadful Debacle of DJ Drowsy Drawers.") *The Emperor's New School *Entertainment Tonight *The Fairly OddParents (Mixed with PE140401 in multiple episodes.) (First heard in a high pitch twice on "Father Time" and then in a normal pitch beginning with "Dream Goat!".) *Family Guy (Heard in episodes such as "It Takes A Village Idiot, and I Married One", "The Juice Is Loose", "Baby You Knock Me Out", "He's Bla-ack", "A Fish out of Water", & "Brian Does Hollywood".) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "Eddie Monster".) *Four Weddings *Frasier *Friday Night Lights *Fuller House *Futurama *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *GirlStuff/BoyStuff *Glee *Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Rap It Up, Unicorn!.") *The Goldbergs (Heard once in "Weird Al".) *Goof Troop *Goosebumps (Heard once in "Bad Hare Day".) *Gravity Falls *The Great Christmas Light Fight *Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Giddy Up, Unicorn!") *The Harveytoons Show (1998 TV Series) (Heard once in the intro.) *Hercules: The Animated Series (Heard among many places in the intro.) *Hey Arnold! *Holey Moley *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Invader Zim *Jack's Big Music Show (Heard once in "Groundhog Day".) *James Bond Jr. *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Win an El Toro Guapo" and "The Time of My Life".) *Jorel's Brother *Keeping Up With the Kardashians *Key & Peele *King of the Hill *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kim Possible *La CQ *Lego Friends (Heard once in "Stephanie's Surprise Party".) *Let's Go Luna! *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Life with Louie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *The Little Mermaid: The Series *The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Mean Isn't Your Color".) *Lizzie McGuire *The Looney Tunes Show *The Loud House *Mad (TV Series) *Make It Pop (Heard once in "Oh, Boys".) *Malcolm in the Middle (Heard once in "The Block Party" and "Dewey's Opera".) *Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop (Heard once in one episode.) *Massive Monster Mayhem *Max & Ruby *Men in Black: The Series (Heard once in "The Long Goodbye Syndrome".) *Metalocalypse (Heard once in "Fertilityklok".) *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Croissant de Triomphe" and "New York Weenie".) *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *The Middle *Mike & Molly (Heard once in "Opening Day".) *Mr. Bean *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *MXC *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mission Force One (Heard only in "The Goopopolis Swindle".) *Mysticons *Naturally, Sadie *Nick & Perry *The Nick Cannon Show (Heard only in "Nick Takes Over the Circus".) *Nina's World (Heard once in "Don Pablo Goes to the Game") *The Oblongs (Heard once in a slightly high pitch in "Get Off My Back".) *The Office *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in a low pitch in "Max and his Special Problem," "The Youngstar 3," in a high pitch in "Party of Three," "The Zappys," "ChalkZone - Rapunzel," and the "Dan Danger" shorts of "A Lighter Shade of Danger" and in a high pitch on "Danger 101.") *Oswald (Heard in "The Go-Kart Race," "I Guess You Never Know" and "The Ball of Yarn.") *Phineas and Ferb *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (Heard once in "Weiner Takes All", "14 Karat Pink", and "Pink Kong.") *Pickle and Peanut *Pinky and the Brain *Platinum Weddings *Play with Me, Sesame *Power Rangers *The Powerpuff Girls *Pyramid (2002-2004 Game Show) *Ready Jet Go! (Heard in "That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!".) *The Real Ghostbusters *Regular Show (Heard once in "Stuck in an Elevator.") *Renford Rejects *The Replacements *Ridiculousness *Ripley's Believe It or Not! *Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Choked on a Multi-Colored Scarf.") *Robot and Monster *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Beauty and the Bot" and "Chunk Sings The Blues".) *Rugrats *Rules of Engagement (Heard once in "Old Timer's Day".) *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Salute Your Shorts (Heard once in a high pitch for a really short time, 2 octaves higher in "Dina and the Rock Star".) *Saturday Night Live (Heard in a high pitch on "BET: 106 & Park Live with Baby K 2003".) *Sesame Street *Shake It Up! *Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Big Top Timmy".) *Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Once Upon a Time" during "Rusty to the Rescue" (US dub).) *The Simpsons (Debut, heard once in "Dancin' Homer".) *Sitting Ducks *Skinnamarink TV *Sofia the First *Sonic SatAM (Heard once in a low pitch in the intro.) *South Park *Spliced *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Ripped Pants", "Jellyfish Hunter", "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", "Squid Wood", "Suction Cup Symphony", "Unreal Estate", and "Patrick's Coupon"; 10 times in "Sportz?".) *Star Trek: Voyager (Heard once in "The Fight".) *Steven Universe *Strong *The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) *Sunny Day *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Super Mario World (Heard once in the intro.) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Supernoobs *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Heard once in "Bull running in Empty".) *Talespin *Teacher's Pet *Teen Titans Go! *Thomas & Friends (Heard once in the US version of "Rusty To The Rescue".) *Timon & Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Today's Take (Heard in the intro.) *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Totally Outrageous Behavior *Totally Spies! *Transformers: Rescue Bots *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat *Two of a Kind (Heard once in "Kevin Burke's Day Off".) *Ultimate Spider-Man *Uncle Grandpa *Unikitty *Unfabulous *VeggieTales (Heard once in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown".) *Victorious *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) *Wahlburgers *Wally The Tuxedo Cat *The War at Home (Heard once in a high pitch on "The Graduate".) *We Bare Bears *Whacked Out Sports *What a Cartoon! *What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? (Heard once in "The Groovesicle".) *William's Wish Wellingtons (Heard in a high pitch on "William the Conkeror".) *Wizards of Waverly Place *World's Most Amazing Videos *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *X-Men: The Animated Series *Zoey 101 MoviesEditar *A Bug's Life (1998) *A Wizard's Tale (2018) *A Simple Wish (1997) *Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective (2009) *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) *Akeelah and the Bee (2006) *Aladdin (2019) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) (Heard in a high pitch.) *American Pie 2 (2001) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Animal Wars (1999/2000) (Heard near the end.) *Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) *Babes in Toyland (1997) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) *Bad News Bears (2005) *Balto (1995) *Barney's Great Adventure (1998) *BASEketball (1998) *Batman Returns (1992) *Baywatch (2017) *Bewitched (2005) *Black Sheep (1996) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (Heard once in the beginning of "Fight Right (Humans)".) *Bride and Prejudice (2004) *Broadcasting Christmas (2016) *Crazy Rich Asians (2018) *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *The Care Bears Family Movie (2015) *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Chicken Run (2000) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Cloud 9 (2014) *Cool Runnings (1993) *Daddy Day Camp (2007) *David and Goliath *Deck the Halls (2006) *Descendants (2015) *DiC films (2002-2003) (Heard much often.) *Dolphin Tale (2011) *Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) *Drive Me Crazy (1999) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *Firehouse Dog (2007) *The Flintstones (1994) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Free Birds (2013) *Free Willy (1993) *George of the Jungle (1997) *Gideon’s Daughter (2006) *Girl vs. Monster (2012) *Gods of Egypt (2016) *Good Burger (1997) *Gotta Kick It Up! (2002) *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) *Hairspray (2007) *Hatching Pete (2009) *Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) *Hercules (1997) *Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) *Hidden Figures (2016) *High School Musical (2006) *High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) *The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy (2005) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *How to Build a Better Boy (2014) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Incredibles (2004) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Into the Woods (2014) *Into The Storm (2014) *It's A Very, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) *Jem and the Holograms (2015) *Jingle All the Way (1996) *Joe's Apartment (1996) *The Jungle Book (1994) *The Kingdom (2007) *Knight and Day (2010) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) *Lethal Vows (1999) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Magnolia (1999) *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) *Marry Me at Christmas (2017) *Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) *Minions (2015) *The Miracle Season (2018) *Monsters University (2013) *Moondance Alexander (2007) *Mulan II (2005) *Muppets from Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Never Been Kissed (1999) *North (1994) *The Nutty Professor (1996) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *The Other Woman (2014) *Overcomer (2019) *Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) *The Perfect Game (2009) *Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) *Pinocchio (TBA) *Pitch Perfect (2012) *Planes (2013) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) *Point Break (2015) *Racing Stripes (2005) *Ransom (1996) *Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Robots (2005) *RocketJump: The Movie (2014) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Sausage Party (2016) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Secretariat (2010) *Shallow Hal (2001) *Shazam! (2019) (heard in a slightly higher pitch) *Shrek 2 (2004) *61* (2001) *Sing (2016) *Space Jam (1996) *Speed Racer (2008) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Surf's Up (2007) *Teen Beach 2 (2015) *Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) *Tio Papi (2013) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Trolls (2016) *Turbo (2013) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldLand Loch (2003) *Wakko's Wish (1999) *We Were Soldiers (2002) *The Walk (2015) *Zenon: Z3 (2004) *Zombies (2018) *Zootopia (2016) ShortsEditar *FXM Presents: Home (2015) (Shorts) *Almost Home (2014) *Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Show (2009) (Shorts) on CECBabies (Used along with PE140401 and PE142801.) *DC Super Hero Girls *Great Minds Think 4 Themselves - Susan B. Anthony (1997-1998) (Only parts 1 and 2, but not the whistling at the end.) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Pilot (2003) *Jerk Chicken & Fish Out of Water (2000) *Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1993) (Shorts) (Heard once in letters F and R.) *Mr. Bill Goes To Washington (1993) (Shorts) *New Year's Mishaps (Only the part before the whistling. Heard once in "At the Movie Set," when the movie is over.) *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Shorts) DocumentariesEditar *Hope and Fury: MLK, The Movement and the Media (2018) *Midtown Madness 3: Behind the Scenes (2003) *On The Edge: The Nature of Risk (1999) TV SpecialsEditar *The Best Commercials You've Never Seen And Some You Have V *Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *David Copperfield: The Great Escapes (2000) *Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks Spectacular (Heard only in the 2004 edition.) *Rumbo a los Premios Furia Musical 2004 *2000 Kids' Choice Awards *Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade *Walt Disney World Happy Easter Parade Home VideosEditar *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) *Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard once in "Election Day".) *Kansas - Device — Voice — Drum (Also heard in the CD Companion album.) *Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) MusicEditar *Ben Chalatit - Dam *Voz da Verdade - O Escudo StoriesEditar *Rugrats: In Search of the Mighty Reptar Audio CD CommercialsEditar Australia: *eBay - Make Shopping Exciting (2006) *YoGo - The Jungle Club (1990's) China: *Pepsi (2016) Germany: *Sky Deutschland (2017) Ireland: *Meteor Extras - Premiere (2015) Japan: *The Simpsons and C.C. Lemon: Homer Surfing at the Beach (2002) New Zealand: *Wendy's (2002) UK: *Always Ultra Sanitary Pads with DJ Phoebe D’Abo (2016) *Character Toys: The Original Stretch Armstrong (2016) *Danone School Teacher Takes Her Morning Actimel - Teacher Dancing (2016) *Duracell - Marathon (2010) *Gocompare.com - Gio Returns (2015) *Kellogg's Coco Pops - High Dive (1996) *Marmite - The Blob (2005) *tombola - bingoLite from tombola - tickets from just 2p (2018) USA: *3 Musketeers - Fluffy Moments - Wedding (2003) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Acura - Gulliver's Travels (2012) *Adventure Time: Princess Day DVD Commercial (2014) *Beldon Leafguard Gutters (2017) (Only the part before the whistling. Heard when number 3 is mentioned.) *Cartoon Network: Cartoon Crisis Center - Ledge (1997) *Colgate Total (a commercial from 2004) *Dannon - Danactive *Dignity Health (2018) *Dunkaroos Ad - All-Stars (1994) *EDS - Cat Herding (2000) *Fanta - Wanna Fanta Commercial (2004) *Frosted Flakes - Fuel & Fun (2013) *Geico - Butt Dial (2016) *Head & Shoulders - Gus Kenworthy: Shoulders of Greatness (2018) *Head Tennis SPEED - Blink And You Miss It (2019) *The General Insurance Baseball Commercial (2015) *Kurio Touch 4s TV Commercial (2013-2014) *Mario Party 4 Commercial (2002) (Heard once in a low pitch.) *MLB 12: The Show (PS3) - Cubs Win (2012) *My Pal 2 Toy Commercial (1991) *Nike - The Dunk to End All Dunks *Papa John's Pizza (2016-2017) *Party City (2016) *Pepsi - Oh Africa (2010) *Post Cereals - Major League Baseball Cards (2002) *Southeastern Conference - Let it Fly (2019) *Stacker 2 Diet Pills *Tide - Soap Box Racers (2011) *Toys "R" Us - Geoffrey's Box Office (2003) *Trimspa X32 - Anna Nicole Red Carpet (2003) *Upwork - Project: Big Important (2019) *Western Union - Dreams (2003) Video GamesEditar Arcade: *Alpine Surfer *Dead Heat *Prop Cycle *Road Riot 4WD *Wheel of Fortune Coin Pusher Game (after the wheel lands on a bonus ticket amount and a man yells, "YOU'RE A WINNER!") *Wheel a Win (Heard only if the player stops at the spin zone.) MS-DOS: *Network Q RAC Rally Championship *3D Ultra Radio Control Racers *3D Ultra Radio Control Racers Deluxe: Traxxas Edition *Chutes and Ladders *Colin McRae Rally 2005 *International Rally Championship *Lego Stunt Rally *Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham *Living Books: Ruff's Bone *Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare *Math Workshop *Mobil 1 Rally Championship *Network Q RAC Rally Championship *Operation *The Pinball Arcade *Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction *SpongeBob Squarepants Typing *Tonka Town PC: *Age of Empires *Age of Empires 2: The Age of Kings *Age of Empires 3 *Age of Empires 3: The Asian Dynasties *Total War Rome (2004) *Total War Rome II (2013) PlayStation: *International Rally Championship *Mobil 1 Rally Championship PlayStation 2: *The Bible Game *Cars: Race-O-Rama *Colin McRae Rally 2005 *NBA Street Vol. 2 *Fight Night 2004 (Heard in the venue "The Apollo Gym".) *Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction PlayStation 3: *Cars: Race-O-Rama Microsoft Xbox: *The Bible Game *Fight Night 2004 (Heard in the venue "The Apollo Gym".) *Kung Fu Chaos *Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction Microsoft Xbox 360: *Cars: Race-O-Rama Nintendo Wii: *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails Pinball: *Champion Pub Game Boy Advance: *Gakuen Alice: Dokidoki Fushigi Taiken App Games: *The Berenstain Bears: Play a Good Game *The Berenstain Bears: Say Their Prayers *Chuggington: Traintastic Adventures *Club Penguin Island *iDVD (Apple App) (Heard once in "Kids Theater".) *Papa's Hot Doggeria *The Sims FreePlay App Games VideosEditar *Menos é Mais (2018) (Heard once in "Sala de Espera") *Xuxa O Show Ao Vivo (2006) *Xuxa Festa Ao Vivo (2008) Music VideosEditar *High School Musical 2 - What Time Is It? *Mariah Carey - Loverboy (Heard in a high pitch at the end.) *Nick Jr. Presents Blue's Big Musical: I Can be Anything *R Kelly - Bump N' Grind (Heard only at the end.) *Vengaboys - Shalalalalala *Voz da Verdade - O Escudo IntrosEditar *ESPN Monday Night Red Carpet Kickoff (2017) PromosEditar UK: *Nickelodeon UK - Nick Flicks (2015) (Promos) *Disney Channel UK - Christmas - Liv and Maddie, K.C. Undercover, Girl Meets World and Bunk'd (2015) (Promos) USA: *ABC: Funny 5/18/16 Lineup & The Great Christmas Light Fight (2018) (The beginning part just before the whistling.) *The Amazing World of Gumball New Episodes (2015) (Promos) *BabyFirst - My First Movies (2014) *Bravo - Blow Out Season 2 Finale (2005) (Only the part before the whistling.) *CBS - Friday Night Block Party (1997) & Royal Romance: The Wedding of Prince Henry & Meghan Markle (2018) *Cartoon Network: New Thursdays (2015) *Disney Channel New Year's Eve Star Showdown (2009) (Promos) *Disney Channel Shake It Up New Years (2010) *ESPN Classic - World's Strongest Man Marathon (2004) *Fox Promos (2002-2006) *National Geographic Channel - Killing Reagan (2016) (Only the whistling at the end of the sound is used.) *Nick Jr. - Gullah Gullah Island (1998) (The part between the beginning and the decrease whistles.) *Nickelodeon: The First (1997), Challenge and Win Marathon Sweepstakes & All New Double Dare - Take a Seat (the one with the chair) (Only the part after the beginning.) (2018) (Promos) *Teenick/Nickelodeon - It's OK! I'm With the Band! Sweepstakes *Wheel of Fortune - Wheel is giving away a house next week! (2018) (Only the part before the whistling.) Trailers/PreviewsEditar *Blast From The Past (1999) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling.) *The Campaign (2012) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling.) *Casper/Babe: The Complete Adventures (2003) (Only the part before the whistling.) *Fred Claus (2007) (Trailers) (Not on the movie.) (The "whoa heh yeah i love it final whistle" part is not included.) *FML: The Movie (2017) (Trailers) *Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) (Trailers) *Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) (Descending whistles not included.) *Home (2015) (Trailers) *Hidden Figures (2016) (Trailers) *High School Musical 2 (2007) (Trailers) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) (Trailers) *Into the Storm (2014) (Trailers) *Kicking & Screaming (2005) (Trailers) (Only the whistling at the end of the sound is used.) *Legally Blondes (2009) (Trailers) (Only the whistling at the end of the sound is used.) *The Longest Ride (2015) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling at end of sound is used.) *Man of the Year (2006) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling heard in a double high pitch.) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) (Heard in the 1994 VHS preview version.) *The Perfect Game (2009) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling.) *Pocket Monsters the Movie: Everyone's Story (2018) (Trailers) *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) (Trailers) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1995 re-release trailer and the 2002 VHS & Disney DVD trailers) (Only the part before the whistling.) *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) (Trailers) (Heard twice.) *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) (Trailers) (Only the part before the whistling heard twice.) *VeggieTales: Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) (Trailers) TV SpotsEditar *Cheaper By the Dozen 2 (2005) (TV Spots) (The part before the whistling.) *Larger Than Life (1996) (TV Spots) *Little (2019) (TV Spots) *Minions (2015) (TV Spots) *The Perfect Game (2010) (DVD Release) (TV Spots) (Only the part before the whistling.) *Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (2018) (TV Spots) (Descending whistles not included.) *The Longest Ride (2015) (TV Spots) Other MediaEditar *APEC 2014 Red Carpet *Chuck E. Cheese's (2009 or 2011-Present) (Others) *iDVD *Rugby World Cup 2015 Opening Ceremony Radio StationsEditar *Power 106 FM (Los Angeles, CA) *Radio Paiquerê FM 98.9 - Radio Esporte (Londrina, PR) (Heard in a high pitch in either 2009 or 2012.) *104.3 The Coyote (Austin, TX) (heard in a high pitch in either 2004 or 2005.) Radio AdsEditar USA: *Banana Boat (2008) *E! (2008) *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus (2008) Theme ParksEditar Universal Parks and Resorts: *The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the Pre-Show.) Beto Carreros: * Madagascar Circus Show (Heard once in the Applause.) WebsitesEditar *BrainPOP Jr. (2006-present) (Heard twice in "Plot".) *Popsicle Website (2005) Other MediaEditar LeapFrog Leapster: *Leapster - The Incredibles (2004) Online VideosEditar *The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Rocking With Family Force 5") *GMC 'Red Carpet Premiere' @ ESPN on Monday Nights *SMG4 Videos *Smosh Videos *SuperMarioLogan Videos *Webkinz *WhitneyGoLucky MiscellaneousEditar *Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Facebook[23] Editar * Ginásio de Esportes Domingão Jataizinho - Paraná Pentecostes Diocesano YouTube Videos[24]Editar *Criança Esperança 2008 *Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 *Outubro Rosa 2018 *Show da Virada 2008/2009 *Show da Virada 2011/2012 AnimeEditar *Doraemon *DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in Episode 60 Part 3.) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Only heard in the English dub.) *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parody *Mirmo De Pon *One Piece (Only heard in 4Kids Dub) *PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation *Sonic X (Heard 5 times in "Fast Friends".) *RWBY (Heard once in "It's Brawl in the Family" during the fight between Winter and Qrow.) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Heard once in "Double Duel Part 1") Image Gallery Age of Empires III Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.png|Age of Empires III Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Age of Empires Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.png|Age of Empires Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Age of Empires 3 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.png|Age of Empires 3 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Age of Empires III The Asian Dynasties Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.png|Age of Empires III The Asian Dynasties Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Instantâneo 2 (28-12-2019 20-43).png|Total War Rome Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Video 1578317097 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa O Show Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Video_1578318446 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa O Show Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Video 1578316394 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa Festa Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Video 1578316633 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa Festa Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Papa's Hot Doggeria Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.jpg|Papa's Hot Doggeria Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Ginásio de Esportes Domingão Jataizinho Pentecostes Diocesano Hollywoodedge,_Medium_Exterior_Crow_PE140501.png|Ginásio de Esportes Domingão Jataizinho Pentecostes Diocesano Hollywoodedge,_Medium_Exterior_Crow_PE140501 Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.png|Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Outubro Rosa 2018 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.png|Outubro Rosa 2018 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Criança Esperança 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501.png|Criança Esperança 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Show da Virada 20082009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.gif|Show da Virada 2008/2009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Show da Virada 20112012 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.gif|Show da Virada 2011/2012 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Audio Samples Category:Applause sound effects Category:Cheer sound effect Category:Medium Sound Effects Category:Exterior Sound Effects Category:Crowd Sound Effects